


Distraction

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, but hey uh, glasses kink lmao, im sorry, this will forever be unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andrew's distracted by Garrett wearing his new glasses.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> guys im so sorry that this is unfinished, it probs wont be finished ever. i jsut found it lying around and wanted to get rid of it - if anytone wants to pick up where i left off GO AHEAD. honestly theres no hope of me coming back to this :o  
> enjoy the short gandrew..

Andrew had a thing for glasses.

He’d always thought people who wore glasses were cute, maybe even adorable looking. He digged the thick rimmed look on girls, with their hair thrown up in a messy bun, bits falling down and covering the sides of the glasses. It could turn any girl into either a very sensual, innocent looking angel to a steaming hot teacher. There was no girl on earth that didn’t look good in glasses. It was everything Andrew had ever wanted. 

But then there was the fact that he also had a thing for Garrett in glasses, too.

He couldn’t help it, he didn’t know how to help it. It just happened. Andrew had never considered it as too weird, if Garrett’s old housemates were allowed to caption pictures of him with the word ‘cute’, then why wasn’t he allowed to think it whenever Garrett pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose? Exactly; it was all chill.

He’d noticed it late on in their friendship, about a year in, when Garrett came home to their shared apartment one day with a pair of new glasses. They were the ones he still wears to this day, thin looking and very circular. They made Garrett look like he’d just come out of Hogwarts; Andrew still wished he’d fought harder against Garrett to make sure he’d never see one of those movies in his life. Too late for that, his blonde haired friend had ended up forcing him into a marathon that lasted over a week.

Most importantly, they looked good on him. 

“Whoa! Garrett, are those new?” Their mutual friend, Caleb, had exclaimed when first seeing Garrett step through their door with his new lenses on. Garrett had been just as excited as the rest of their friends, except for Andrew; who distinctively remembers staying silent on the couch the entire time. He even recalls having hot cheeks, he had been fucking _blushing_ , merely because he caught sight of what Garrett Watts had looked like in his new glasses. And _he_ had been the one to declare he was the straightest man in the house—funny, that.

He’d been in awe at how Garrett’s whole appearance had shifted just because of a pair of glasses. Garrett had never asked him how he thought about them, he soon forgot about Andrew’s opinion and hasn’t bothered to bring it up since. Which was a relief, because Andrew was shit at not acting guilty. 

Now they were all lounging around Shane and Ryland’s house, which was perfectly normal. But the glasses ‘thing’ that Andrew still claimed to have was getting out of control. Garrett had his bluetooth headphones on, sitting about a foot away from Andrew, their feet both resting against the coffee table in pure comfortable bliss.

Except Andrew wasn’t, he was tense. Tense because Garrett kept having to push his glasses up his nose every minute, they were constantly slipping down his face, and it was distracting to Andrew in the worst way. It was the way Garrett was subconsciously bobbing his head to the mystery beat in his ears, it was causing the framing to slide inch by inch down the prominent bridge of his nose, where he’d then hurriedly draw a finger or two up to roughly push it back into place.

And God damn, Andrew would be lying if he didn’t admit that it was mesmerising. 

He was trying hard to concentrate on the video that demanded to be edited, and surely wouldn’t get done by itself, it needed Andrew’s undivided attention. And yet he couldn’t stop watching Garrett in his peripheral vision, his movements were just too endearing. 

Andrew turned his chin he opposite way, hoping to find some motivation by looking at the small bench by the windows in the space between the kitchen and front door; where Morgan and Shane were sitting. He’d hoped it was unoccupied so that the boringness of staring at nothing would push him to begin working again.

He swore under his breath, grateful that Garrett couldn’t hear a single thing coming from next to him. Andrew could have turned around and told him right then, “hey, listen dude, you gotta stop touching fixing glasses like that— it’s too adorable for me to handle, i guess,” and he wouldn’t have any clue as to what he’d said. He really should do it. If only he had the balls.

Little did he know, he’d caught the attention of Morgan from across the room.

“What are you sulking about, Andrew?” She whipped in her oddly always-sarcastic tone.

Andrew ripped one AirPod from out of his ear, “Trying to work,”

Morgan frowned slightly as she took a loud slurp from her Starbucks frap, Andrew had always been one to cringe at the sound of drinking out of straws, “What’s stopping you? You’re usually so quick.”

Andrew didn’t see the point in lying, he’d just make sure to tip toe around the _whole_ truth, “Garrett’s distracting me.”

Garrett, expectedly, continued doing with his jiggy dance moves whilst Morgan and Andrew stared at him; he had no clue that he was being spoken about behind his back.

Morgan snickered into her cup, “And just what part of Garrett is distracting you?”

Andrew turned his head to frown at her, “I never said anything about a part of him, I mean, look at him. He won’t stop moving.”

Humming, Morgan tilted her head in a way that made Andrew tense. “I, personally, don’t mind the movement. You, however, obviously have a problem with it. Are you just like that?”

Now he’d gotten her confused.

“Like what?”

“Like unable to do things unless everything is still and silent around you? I think it’s called something, must be.”

“No, no I’m not _like that._ Nothings wrong with me, I just don’t—“

“Hey, hey, I didn’t say anything about there being something wrong with it. Some people are just like that. Maybe you are.”

Andrew shook his head, this was escalating off topic. All he wanted was for Garrett to stop distracting him with his glasses, and more specifically how he looked in said glasses. Damn adorable. That was a problem. Those words weren’t supposed to be in his vocabulary — especially not for his gay best friend. 

_Wait, because I like Garrett, does that mean that I’m also the gay best friend? Are we both the gay best friend?_

Andrew almost laughed out loud. Idiot.

“Okay whatever, maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Who cares. I just need Garrett to stop moving around.”

Morgan scoffed, again. “You’ve become very dramatic since you started living here.”

“I don’t live here.”

Morgan waved a hand dismissively in his direction, “Basically. Whenever I come around, which is a lot, you’re always peeping round the corner or slumping on the couch. You’re just like Uno.”

“I’d like to think I’m more like Cheeto.” She did have a point. Not about Uno of course, about Andrew almost living with Ryland and Shane. 

There was a moment of silence, the two of them almost forgot about Garrett jamming away to Andrew’s left. He was now drumming his fingers on his boney knees, simulating a drum kit. Even his long fingers distracted Andrew beyond belief. He thought about where they would go, how they would feel touching his bare skin, where they’d be able to reach within him — places Andrew had never been able to. The curse of having short fingers he supposed. 

He sighed audibly, it was a mistake. Morgan piped up again.

“You never did answer.”

“Hmm?”

“About which part of Garrett was distracting you. I mean—yes, you said the movement as a whole but I’m not stupid. Jokes, I totally am. But that’s beside the point,” Morgan let herself giggle for a second before composing herself again, “tell me, _how_ is Garrett distracting you?”

Andrew opened his mouth to speak. Was he really about to expose himself? In front of a deaf Garrett, but not to him? Instead to one of his friend’s sister? After years of pushing it away, down into the dark depths of his sinful mind, praying at night years prior for God to cure him? Cure him of what he’d spent his entire childhood fearing he’d become, queer? Was he?

“I have a thing.”

Apparently so.

Morgan didn’t speak this time, she nodded for him to continue. Garrett’s music was thumping softly in the distance. Thank god.

Andrew cleared his throat, he might as well. “So, I was little. Not—no, not little, I was seventeen. I got my first job at my local cinemas, it was called Roxy Pictures or something like that, don’t really remember—“

“Get to the point.”

Andrew held back a scoff. Harsh.

“Right. When I started there there were like six of us, it was a tiny cinema. Real fun though, we used to sit at by doors and watch the movie with the audience then have to sprint away when we heard our boss coming. We’d all memorised his gait. Sometimes the movie was too loud for us to hear and then he’d throw shit at us. Anyway, the point. Uhm.”

Morgan was smiling, Andrew was afraid that she knew was about to come. Still, he kept at it.  
“This new kid joined a few months after I did, his name was Otto. He was a year older than me and was trying to grow facial hair, it wasn’t really working, kinda made him look like a young pedo.”

Morgan laughed, “They do come in all shapes and sizes.” Andrew laughed too.

“My shift was half an hour earlier than his, I think it was because I had school and he didn’t. Some said that he dropped out, others said he didn’t go to high school to begin with. He’d come in in an entirely different uniform, I think he was a cleaner at Panda Express. He—“ Andrew suddenly choked up, here came the confession. Morgan waited patiently, unlike her. “he’d have to get changed out the back and I-I would, sometimes I’d go and watch him. I d-didn’t, I wasn’t perving on him or anything I’d just—I was _curious_.”

“That’s okay.” she was trying. He had been perving.

“I’d never seen another boy naked before—that’s not true, sometimes in gym. But not that close up, not that explicit.”

Morgan held up her hands, “And that’s okay. That’s fine.”

“I know that’s okay.”

“Okay.

Andrew let out a breath. “And so thats when I found out.”

“Your thing?”

Right, yes, the thing.

He nodded slowly, unsure. “Yes. Sexuality.”

“That being that you’re bisexual.”

He’d never said it aloud before, he was glad Morgan was the one who’d beat him to it. 

“Yeah.” he managed to say it with a curt smile. 

Morgan smiled widely at him. Pride. She was proud of him. Andrew took that in warmly.

Then he noticed that she was stared past him, a little to the right and was looking slightly worried. Anxious even. Andrew turned to look behind him at what could cause her to make such an expression. It was Garrett.

He was sitting there with his mouth slightly agape. There was no music blasting in his ears. At some point during Andrew’s spiel he must have turned it off to listen in on what they’d been saying. Little did he know that Andrew had been confessing to his homosexuality, even insinuating to Morgan that Garrett took part in it. He had never meant for Garrett to hear. 

Oddly, his best friend looked betrayed. 

“You’re bisexual?” Garrett uttered.

Andrew felt like his face had blown up, his skin was burning, the meat of his cheeks under that skin was burning, his eyes were burning, everything was burning with embarrassment.

“Uh—no,” That’s not right, “well, yes I suppose so.” Better.

“And you didn’t—sorry! But you didn’t want to tell me?”

Andrew frowned, “I didn’t think to. It never came up.”

“Andrew, we’ve been friends for years now. I’ve always been open about my sexuality, I’ve given you plenty of chances to tell me such big thing about yourself.”

“It’s not a big thing about myself, it’s hardly got anything to do with me!” Was that true? He hoped so, Andrew had never wished to be defined by his sexuality. That wasn’t at all what he wanted. Being bisexual wasn’t what Andrew Siwicki wanted to be known for. He’d never wanted people to think ‘bisexual!’ as soon as they thought of him. Garrett had quickly fallen into that trap. He’d just become one of the ‘gays’ of YouTube. Terrible.

“And it’s easy for you, you’re clearly one thing. You never had to go through the confusion of figuring out that you might like both.”

Garrett looked furious, he stood up suddenly, “You’ve no idea what it had been like growing up gay. You truly haven’t one clue. I’ve been out for my entire life, I’ve had to suffer the ever-constant bullying and the spitting on, the stupid objectifying and disgust.”

Andrew knew immediately that he’d crossed a line, a very fragile one drawn with sand, threatening to blow away with each breath. Shit.

“Okay, Garrett, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, please sit down. I was wrong, that was wrong of me.” He truly had no idea what he’d had to go through as a purely homosexual teenager in the early 2000’s. Though it mustn’t have been _all bad_ , for Andrew strictly remembers Garrett’s drunken story telling of his first boyfriend in 2007. He’d described it as one of the best times of his life, it sounded as if his entire school was just as carefree with it as he was. Guess that wasn’t the whole truth, otherwise Garrett would not be so upset.

 


End file.
